Ce soir là
by Cara3
Summary: Une petite fic à l'eau de rose mettant en vedette Olivier Dubois et une charmante jeune fille (ok, je l'avoue, j'aurais beaucoup aimé que ça soit moi !!!). Meilleurs amis pendant sept ans, qu'arrivera-t-il le soir du bal ??? Ma première fic, j'espè


Ce Soir Là .  
  
Les personnages et lieux liés à Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
  
C'était le soir, après le bal de notre graduation. Les invités avaient quitté et les élèves continuaient maintenant la fête dans le parc de Poudlard près du lac. Olivier et moi avions décidé de ne pas les rejoindre : après ce baiser échangé sur la piste de danse, il nous semblait que nous avions plusieurs choses à nous dire. Il avait été mon meilleur ami pendant ces sept années, mais il semblait maintenant que notre relation prenait une nouvelle voie.  
  
C'était évident que nous en arriverions là vous auraient dit les autres. J'avais moi-même lutté trois ans contre mes sentiments, la peur de perdre son amitié m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Mais ce soir, lovée dans ses bras alors que nous tourbillonnions au son d'une danse langoureuse, j'avais vu. J'avais vu dans ses yeux ce que j'essayais moi-même de cacher, il l'avait vu aussi et nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées dans un doux baiser qui nous fit frissonner.  
  
J'attendais donc patiemment que mes co-chambreuses quittent pour le parc en prétextant un malaise pour rester qui ne les trompa pas le moins du monde. Elles quittèrent cependant, non sans quelques gloussements et sourires complices. Elles étaient adorables, c'est pourquoi je n'avais jamais voulu occuper la chambre individuelle à laquelle me donnait droit mon titre de Préfète. Je souris puis retirai ma robe pour me pencher sur ma malle à la recherche de quoi me vêtir : pyjamas de flanelle, non ! T- shirt et boxers, non ! Puis, tout d'un coup, mon regard se posa sur l'ensemble nuisette et peignoir de satin diaphane rose crème que je m'étais confectionné pour le soir où.  
  
Et puis zut ! Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait ! Cet ensemble n'était tout de même pas si aguichant.même si je dois avouer que j'avais pratiquement l'air d'une Vélane vêtue ainsi. Je défis mes cheveux qui tombèrent en une longue cascade brune dans mon dos, je jetai un dernier regard dans la glace puis, je rejoignis Olivier qui devait maintenant être seul dans la salle commune.  
  
Il était là, sur la causeuse devant la grande cheminée, vêtu d'un t- shirt gris plutôt serré qui laissait voir le fruit de ses longues heures d'entraînement de Quidditch et d'un pantalon de coton marine qui, si ma mémoire était bonne, lui faisait de très belles fesses. Il fixait le feu, l'ai pensif, puis se retourna alors que je m'approchai de lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'il me détaillait. « Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, alors que je prenais place à ses côtés.  
  
Nous nous regardions tous les deux, un silence gêné s'était installé entre nous. Maintenant que nous en étions là, nous ne savions plus par où commencer.Ce baiser tout à l'heure avait pourtant semblé si naturel. si inévitable. si désiré. Puis, comme si nous avions eu les mêmes pensées, nos lèvres se joignirent encore dans un long et tendre baiser. Je plaçai ses mains autour de ma taille puis nouai les miennes autour de son cou, alors que sa langue cherchait langoureusement un passage entre mes lèvres.  
  
Doucement, il se dégagea de mes lèvres puis caressa mon visage de ses mains tout en me regardant tendrement. - Tu sais, me dit-il, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la seconde où je t'ai aperçue. McGonagall venait de te nommer pour la répartition lorsque je t'ai remarquée. J'ai alors perdu toute notion du temps ou de l'espace : j'avais les yeux rivés sur cette jolie petite fille qui avait l'ai terrifiée. Je crois que je n'ai même pas entendu dans quelle maison le Choixpeau t'avait placée, je n'ai pas non plus entendu mon nom quelques instants plus tard.McGonagall a dû le répéter trois fois à ce qu'on m'a dit.Bref, tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'un moment plus tard, j'étais assis à tes côtés à la table des Gryffondor. Le festin a commencé, tout le monde parlait. Tout le monde, sauf toi. Tu avais l'air terriblement gênée. J'ai alors posé un des gestes les plus courageux de ma jeune vie : je t'ai parlé. Tu m'as répondu, tu avais l'air si soulagée.si tu avais vu ton sourire.Puis on n'a jamais cessé de parler.  
  
Je le regardais tendrement, j'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. - Bien sûr, poursuivit-il, je n'ai pas su immédiatement que c'était de l'amour. Nous étions si bons amis que je ne croyais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir plus entre nous. Puis, il y a eu le bal de Noël de notre 4e année, notre premier. Tous les garçons paniquaient à l'idée de devoir se trouver une cavalière, mais moi, tout naturellement, je t'ai invitée. Lorsque je t'ai vue ce soir là, j'ai su.Puis lorsque nous avons dansé l'un contre l'autre pour la première fois, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais plus jamais te laisser partir.Mais alors, le courageux Gryffondor que j'aurais dû être a foutu le camp et je n'ai jamais pu te l'avouer. J'ai cherché à savoir si mes sentiments étaient partagés, mais il semble que tu n'ouvre pas plus ton jardin secret aux autres qu'à moi.je ne voulais tellement pas que tu me rejette. Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai réalisé que ce soir était peut- être ma dernière chance : tu allais rentrer au Canada sans savoir, sans que je sache si j'allais te revoir un jour.mon courage est revenu : Audrey, je t'aime.  
  
Cette fois je pleurais ! Quels idiots nous faisions ! Nous partagions pratiquement tout et nous avions réussi à nous cacher nos sentiments respectifs pendant près de trois ans. - Oh Olivier, je t'aime aussi, lui dis-je en l'enlaçant dans une longue étreinte. Je pris son visage entre mes mains avant de reprendre. « Je t'aime depuis ce jour où tu as dit à Rogue que c'était toi qui avais renversé ma potion et que tu as essuyé bravement toute sa furie puis la semaine de retenue à ma place. Puis tu avais toutes ces petites attentions à mon égard, les filles me le disaient bien que tu m'aimais, mais moi je croyais que tu étais simplement gentil ! Je t'aime, lui dis-je une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser encore, sans retenue cette fois et avec tout mon amour.  
  
Ce baiser me fit perdre la tête et un tas de toutes nouvelles sensations me submergeaient. Je me pressai tout contre lui, une de mes mains caressant son torse tandis que l'autre se dirigeait vers le creux de ses reins. Il répondit à mes caresses en me pressant plus fort, ses mains brûlantes au creux de mes reins et sa bouche qui quittait la mienne pour explorer mon cou.  
  
La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau était délicieuse et mon c?ur battait de plus en plus fort. Une de ses main quitta mon dos puis je sentis un de ses doigt suivre la ligne de mon décolleté, suivi bientôt par ses lèvres, puis il s'arrêta un instant, attendant un signe d'approbation de ma part. Pour toute réponse, je pris sa main puis la plaçai sur le mince tissu couvrant mon sein tout en m'approchant pour l'embrasser. Ses baisers, ses caresses.c'était divin ! Mes mains se frayaient un chemin sous son t-shirt, sa peau était douce, chaude.Tout ça était doux, tendre, merveilleux.je ne voulais pas que ça cesse.je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse, j'en étais certaine. Viens Olivier, dis-je en me dégageant pour me lever, pas ici.  
  
Je le pris par la main puis l'entraînai dans les escaliers, le menant à la chambre de la Préfète tout au sommet de la tour. Une fois rendus, je pris ma baguette et fit quelques ajustements : des dizaines de bougies parfumées éclairaient maintenant la pièce chassant l'odeur de renfermé, le lit simple devint double, les draps et les courtines écarlates devinrent ivoires et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée question de chasser l'humidité. Je me tournai vers la porte que je verouillai puis, comme touche finale, je plaçai un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Nous serions tranquilles.  
  
Je me retournai vers Olivier, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il avait des questions plein les yeux. Je l'embrassai. Il me repoussa doucement, puis, d'une voie troublée, me demanda : « Audrey.qu'est-ce que.voulais-tu.euh.veux-tu. »  
  
- Oui Olivier, je veux faire l'amour avec toi, lui répondis-je. Je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas les décisions sur un coup de tête, mais ce n'en est pas une.je le sais, je le sens. J'ai souvent imaginé ce moment.avec tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, mais un détail revenait dans tous mes songes : toi, c'était toujours toi. Et je ne veux personne d'autre. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi Olivier Dubois et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir.  
  
Il avait fermé les yeux et je crus voir une larme rouler sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser. Dans ce baiser, il avait mis tout son bonheur, toute sa tendresse, tout son amour et son désir puis il me murmura à l'oreille, ses lèvres la frôlant : « Si tu savais combien j'ai souhaité ce moment. »  
  
Il m'embrassait, puis me pressait contre lui avec fougue. Je sentais très bien maintenant son désir monter contre mon ventre qui papillonnait comme jamais. Il fit glisser mon peignoir de mes épaules et sa langue explorait maintenant ce creux à la base de mon cou. Ma respiration s'accéléra sous ces baisers. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, je saisis son t- shirt puis lui retirai. Qu'il était beau ! Il avait vraiment un corps d'athlète. Je caressai de mes mains ses forts pectoraux et ses abdominaux puis, de mes lèvres, je refis le même parcours. Il me prit la tête de ses mains, caressa mes cheveux un moment pour me ramener vers sa bouche. Ses mains attrapèrent le voile de ma robe de nuit, le remontèrent sur mes cuisses qu'il caressa, puis sur mes fesses qu'il pressa, me lovant encore plus contre lui.  
  
Je fis un pas derrière, puis j'aggripai ma robe et la retirai. Je me tenais maintenant pratiquement nue devant lui. De son doigt, il effleura la pointe de mon sein droit avant de la happer de ses lèvres. La chaleur de sa bouche.cette sensation était exquise, je gémis de plaisir. Il me souleva alors de terre pour me porter sur le lit où il me déposa avant de s'étendre à mes côtés.  
  
- Tu es belle.plus que belle.tu es magnifique.je t'aime, dit-il alors qu'il parcourait mon corps de baisers. J'en frissonnais. Sa langue explorait maintenant mon nombril ce qui m'arracha encore un gémissement. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa tandis que mes mains se glissaient dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses.  
  
Sa peau était douce, mais je ne la sentis pas longtemps. Il se dégagea pour le retirer, puis revint s'étendre à mes côtés me tendant sa baguette magique. Euh.est-ce que tu as besoin que je.ou que tu . Non Olivier, l'interrompis-je, je prends une potion pour ça. Depuis quand ??? m'interrogea-t-il, surpris. Euh.depuis six mois environ, dis-je en souriant. J'avais espoir que tu me remarques et le désir qu'elle s'avère utile on dirait ! Sur ce, il m'embrassa alors que sa baguette atterrissait plus loin sur le plancher. Ses baisers redescendirent le long de mon corps et cette fois, il prit la dentelle de ma petite culotte pour la faire glisser le long de mes cuisses et de mes jambes avant de me la retirer. Il remonta, ses mains se frayant un passage entre mes cuisses, il déposa un baiser sur mon mont de Vénus avant d'aller happer de nouveau la pointe d'un de mes seins. Ses doigts trouvèrent le passage de mon intimité et j'ouvris un peu plus les jambes pour l'y encourager.  
  
J'ouvris les jambes encore plus et il vint se placer sur moi. Il essayait de se glisser en moi, mais n'y parvenait pas. Je pris alors ma main pour l'y guider. J'étouffai un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il me pénétrait, il me regarda horrifié. Continue, lui dis-je, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser. Il ne bougeait pas, alors je pressai ses reins contre les miens auxquels j'essayais de donner un certain rythme. Il reprit confiance et commença à se mouvoir suivant mon rythme qu'il accéléra bientôt. La douleur disparût et cela devint très agréable. Je me détendis, le caressai, l'embrassai.Nos langues dansant, sa peau contre la mienne, son sexe en moi, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Un volcan s'éveillait dans mon ventre alors que ses mouvements de va et viens, s'accéléraient encore. Puis, tout explosa alors que je poussai un râle de plaisir bientôt accompagné par le sien. Sa sève se répandait en moi comme de la lave brûlante. Secoué d'un dernier frisson, il se laissa tomber sur moi, nichant son visage dans le creux de mon cou.  
  
« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il avant d'y déposer un baiser. « Je t'aime aussi » dis-je en embrassant son front puis en le serrant contre moi. Il se redressa et vint planter son regard dans le mien. Ça t'a fait mal hein ? me demanda-t-il soudain troublé. Un peu, dis-je, mais ai-je l'ai traumatisée ? Oh non, dit-il, un sourire coquin apparut sur ses lèvres, ça ne sonnait pas du tout traumatisé ! Il sourit puis m'embrassa. Dieu que je l'aimais !  
  
Nous dûmes nous endormir ainsi. J'ignore combien de temps nous avons passé comme ça dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Je m'enroulai dans un drap puis allai m'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris. L'air était frais, la nuit magnifique. Le fait que Poudlard soit loin de toute civilisation permettait de toujours voir un bon nombre d'étoiles, mais ce soir, le spectacle était grandiose.  
  
Je soupirai.cette nuit était si parfaite. J'y avais trouvé l'amour dans les yeux d'un garçon que j'adorais, mais il y avait demain.Demain où je devrais rentrer au Canada près de ma famille, au Canada où je devrais me trouver un emploi comme médicomage sinon j'aurais à faire des études moldues pour plaire à mes parents.au Canada où Olivier ne serait pas.Il rentrerait en Écosse où il jouerait au Quidditch quelques années avant de venir enseigner ici probablement. Enfin, c'est ce que je lui avais suggéré. Il avait vraiment un don pour expliquer les choses. Il était très intelligent et apprenait très vite, c'est pourquoi nous nous étions mené une chaude lutte durant ces sept années, revendiquant à tour de rôle le titre de « Premier de classe ». Mais ce futur était loin.Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait être, mais à ce moment, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour en faire partie.  
  
Une larme roula sur ma joue. La vie était parfois si injuste ! Puis, je sentis un baiser sur mon épaule. Olivier m'enlaça. J'inspirai profondément pour retenir mes larmes. Que fais-tu là ? me murmura-t-il. Je regardais le ciel, dis-je. Tu vois cette étoile très brillante dans la constellation du lion ? Bien selon Twelaney, c'est la mienne. Elle est anormalement brillante ce soir, avec raison.mais demain elle va s'éteindre. Cette fois, mes larmes jaillirent. Oh Olivier, je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que le temps s'arrête maintenant et. Shhhh.fit-il. Je ne t'ai pas attendue sept ans pour te laisser partir au moment où je peux enfin te tenir dans mes bras. Puis il s'agenouilla à mes pieds. Audrey, je me suis promis, il y a trois ans, de ne jamais te laisser partir, et , quand je t'ai fait l'amour tout à l'heure, il m'est apparu que je serais damné pour l'éternité si je le faisais.Ne pars pas Audrey.Accompagne moi en Écosse et.Et sois ma femme. Sur ce, il retira de son auriculaire les trois anneaux d'or entrelacés qu'il portait (les trois buts qu'il défendait au Quidditch, cadeau de ses parents lors de son repêchage par l'équipe d'Écosse) puis me les passa au doigt.  
  
Soudain, tout était clair ! Je me jetai à son cou, l'enlaçai, l'embrassai, puis je pris son visage entre mes mains et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Je ne partirai pas, dis-je, et je serai ta femme. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut.tant que nous serons ensembles, je serai la plus heureuse des femme. Et moi, le plus heureux des hommes, acheva-t-il. Il me releva, puis m'entraîna jusqu'au lit où il me refit l'amour avec une infinie douceur. Le plaisir nous fit tourner la tête et plus tard, je songeais au lendemain.  
  
Oui, j'allais partir, j'avais des choses à régler chez moi, mais j'allais revenir et j'allais passer ma vie avec le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimé et désiré. Je souris, après tout, mes copines avaient bien raison : la simple amitié entre un garçon et une fille était impossible, elle n'était qu'un prétexte pour cacher l'amour. Je le regardai dormir. Il était tout pour moi.nous serions heureux, j'en étais sûre. Sur cette pensée, je m'endormis dans ses bras, faisant tourner sa bague sur mon doigt. La vie n'était pas si injuste que ça finalement.  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
